Impulse Vs Bane
by Gothamite1
Summary: Impulse Vs Bane. The fight nobody was particularly interested in seeing but I wrote anyway;)


Basic Disclaimer. I don't own these charectors. Not the ones featured. Not the ones mentioned. This is just fan fiction done for fun, not for profit.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a normal day just like any other at YJHQ. Cissie and Cassie where browsing through magazines talking about boys. Lobo was fixing his bike. Bart was cooking popcorn/watching the TV/playing Pokemon/burning the popcorn because he forgot about it/learning the Tango.... You get the idea.

Superboy, however was screaming at the computer. Yet again it had crashed and it was driving him insane.

"Bart! C'mere, I need you to do something for me."

Dressed as Groucho Marx, Bart suddenly appeared behind Kon.

"Hiwhatdoyouneed.Doyoulikethegetup?Imadesomepopcornbutitburnit...."

"Bart! Slow down dude. I need you to find Rob. This things been playing up all day. I keep trying to download some, er, files for Cadmus and it keeps blocking me out."

"Sure, I'll just head over to Gotham and look around for him."

And as if by magic, Bart disappeared leaving Kon's blood to drain from his face when he realised what would happen if Batman saw Bart running around Gotham.

* * *

There he was. Standing proud over the battered body of his arch enemy. The Dark Knight, beaten through dumb luck.

Normally Bane didn't go in for general bank robberies, but he needed quick cash for a deal and this was the quickest way, or so he thought. It had gone simply enough until Batman arrived and tried to stop him. But one of his henchmen had panicked and started spraying bullet's in all directions (including Bane's) which prompted Batman to take a bullet and save a woman's life. It was a small distraction but one Bane was able to capitalise on.

Even now, surrounded by police outside the bank, Bane had to laugh. As soon as he had broken his henchman's neck for shooting at him.

And as if by magic, a young boy in a red and white costume appeared beside him.

* * *

Bane jumped when he saw the boy, not understanding how he had gotten in the bank so easily.

"Hi Batman, I'm looking for Robin and I was wondering if..."

Bart looked around and saw the eighteen hostages, five gunmen (four alive, one dead), 1 very large masked man behind him and Batman on the floor handcuffed and bleeding.

Bane lunged at the boy only to see him appear across the room beside Batman before he had even landed. "Shoot him" Bane screamed.

Every gunman in the room leveled their guns at Bart only to hear them click as no bullets where fired. As they tried to check their guns they discovered that they where now naked, bound and gagged whilst the hostages where untied.

"Impulse, get out of here NOW! Bane's too dangerous for you!"

Batman was scared and desperate for Bart to get to safety before Bane killed him.  
Bart suddenly realised who he was facing. Robin had made all YJ memorise criminal files including Bane's. The only man who had ever broken Batman. Hearing this had given him nightmares that such a man could exist.

Bart knew that anyone who could do that had to be powerful but he couldn't remember what Bane's powers were. As Bane charged towards Bart he tried desperately to remember Bane's powers but he couldn't and felt it was because he hadn't paid enough attention. He'd let Robin down as well as Max. Now he was going to fail Batman.  
  
No!

He was going to prove his worth and he wouldn't run away. He desperately tried to remember some of Robin's tactics. There where three key tactics in a situation like this. Observation, improvisation and (as long as it wasn't fatal) extreme brutality (or was that Lobo's tactic mixed in somewhere?).

As Bane still charged towards Bart he realised that Bane didn't have super speed which gave him time to plan and gather weapons.

As Bane still charged towards him Bart ran back to YJHQ, picked up a metal bar from Lobo's workshop and ran back to face Bane. Then he realised it would have been polite to have left a note for Lobo so he ran back to, looked for a note pad and paper, couldn't find one and ran back to his house where he used his own.

Meanwhile, Bane was still charging towards where Bart had been.

After writing a nice letter apologising for not asking first as he didn't have time to slow down, he ran back to the bank.

As Bane charged towards Bart he became aware that the boy had disappeared for a second only reappear with a metal bar. Then he became aware of intense pain all over his body.  
Bart new that Bane was powerful and shouldn't be underestimated. Even as Bane screamed in pain as he was beaten thousands of times with a metal bar Bart knew he couldn't stop. Maybe Bane was trying to trick him into stopping by pretending he was hurt. It had happened to Bart before (Max would be so proud of him for learning from past mistakes).  
  
"Impulse, stop! You're killing him!"

Batman's desperate scream stopped him in mid assault. As Bart appeared in front of him, almost in tears with a confused expression, Batman knew what had happened even before Bart asked what was wrong.

"What? But I thought he could take it. I mean he's so powerful and everything and he beat you and broke your back because I know because Robin told me and he must have powers to defeat you because you're Batman..."

Batman put a bloody gloved hand over Bart's mouth at this point.

"Bane doesn't have any powers. He's very strong and very smart and very ruthless but he doesn't have any powers."

"So how come he beat you? I mean you've got powers. I've seen you teleport and walk through walls and stuff..."

A few cops where listening at this point. Bullock in particular was barely concealing his amusement at all this. Meanwhile Robin had finally arrived and was using all his training to keep a straight face.

"Impulse, I can't do any of those things. I..."

"Can you fly?"

"No..."

"Can you read minds?"

"No! Listen to me."

"Sooo, what can you do?"

"I can make criminals very scared of me." Even as he said it he knew it sounded lame but after everything that had happened it was the best he could come up with through gritted teeth restraining himself from slapping Bart.

"You don't have any powers do you." Batman's look told him everything he needed to know.

"So why did you tell me to get away? I mean if he doesn't have any powers..."  
  
Bullock and Montoya had to leave at this point but Batman could still hear them laughing outside.

"Hey Impulse."

"Robin!" Impulse exclaimed with joy. "You should have seen me. I saved Batman and everyone from Bane. I did just like you and Max told me."

"I know Impulse, I heard about everything. You did a very good job. You got the civilians to safety first and then you took out the gang with minimal difficulty. I'm very proud of you."

Bart couldn't stop smiling. But then he remembered what he did to Bane.

"Don't worry about Bane. I hear he'll live but he'll be out of action for a while. I'll have to work a little it harder on teaching you about him, that's all. So what are you doing here?"

Bart quickly explained what had happened with the computer whilst Batman and Robin tried to hide their expressions as they realised exactly what the "files for Cadmus" really where. Robin made a mental not to pass this onto Cassie before telling Bart to go back and tell Kon NEVER to access those "files for Cadmus" ever again.  
  
As Bart vanished taking the metal bar with him Robin, without even looking at Batman, asked. "So, what exactly are your powers?"


End file.
